


“The Sun’s Heir and The Fair Headed Reunited At Last.”

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, John is Apollo, M/M, Sherlock is Athena, So possible god het? in Male bodies so slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b> They really missed each other and the bed was not so far away.</p><p> </p><p>Au of the gods. Following The <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/886776">Ordeal of the Sun’s Heir</a> and The <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/892146">Quest of the Fear Headed.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Sun’s Heir and The Fair Headed Reunited At Last.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt of watsons_woes #29: Drabble, Drabble, Toil and Scribble : 
> 
> Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Now betaed by my friend trista_zevkia

The Gracious and the Fair Headed reached the bedroom and Sherlock was hastily ripping off what clothes John wasn't out of quick enough. There would be time for words and vows later; they needed assurance that they were really in each other embrace, so they found it. There were heated kisses, passionate touches, marble and gold interlaced in several forms and degrees of urgency. There was tenderness and love, but wild and godly power, electric current in their liaison, beauty and grace in every kinky and clever pose. It was a glorious loving night, the first of many for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> When you are happy time seems to go away so fast!
> 
> but if you like this au I can continue with more long adventures.


End file.
